


Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey can contain his crush for Jim, as long as he gets something out of the younger cop in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Harvey got up and stretched, flexing his toes before he felt Jim's arms come around his waist. Holding his naked chest, he breathed deeply and peered back at the younger cop. "You about made me piss myself."

"There's a bathroom right over there," Jim yawned, but let himself stick to Harvey until the man was fully off the bed. He rolled to his back, lifting his legs up to make sure he hadn't dreamed getting pounded. Feeling something slick slowly slip out, he blushed slightly and dropped his legs. "We didn't use a condom?"

The sound of the older man doing his business filled the silence until the toilet flushed. "Nah. You were too pent up to even let me put it on."

Jim slipped to hide his face from the world under the covers to blush deeply, "I was?"

"Yeah, it was cute until you about yanked my dick off to stick it in you." Harvey came out after washing his hands, grunting as he stretched again. "I'm down for another round, though. Now that you aren't wasted, I might get a kiss on my lips before my dick."

"I'm sorry, Harvey," sighed Jim, finding the covers ripped from his upper body so Harvey could shove him over for more room. Letting Harvey bury his face into his neck a bit before squirming, he elbowed at the man's neck. "Sorry..."

Harvey sat up, rubbing his throat, "Jesus, Jim, are you trying to kill me?" He laughed until he noticed the expression, "Or do you only want me when you're drunk?"

The younger police officer rested his face on its side away from Harvey, feeling guilty for not speaking up soon enough. When he noticed the older man try and get up, he reached back and rolled over, "It's not you. Trust me, it's me. I'm just... worried."

"Worried? It's okay that you like dudes, too, dude." Harvey laid back to rest a palm over Jim's face, quirking a brow, "Or is that not it? Talk to me here."

Jim blinked, taking in a breath before leaning in to kiss Harvey. He didn't want to talk about it, but when Harvey didn't respond with much enthusiasm, he just nodded, "Yeah. I guess that could be it."

Harvey scoffed, but didn't press it. "Alright, just let me know when you aren't comfortable." He kissed Jim's nose before moving back to his lips. His tongue curiously ran over the lips, making him chuckle when the tongue was captured between lips.

Getting pulled onto the lap, Jim sighed when their naked crotches brushed. "You won't need to worry about that," he spoke when he found sitting up on the cock made for a fun time. The hardening erection between his ass cheeks caused him to grin as he slowly ran his hips back and forth. "I don't even need to be drunk for this."

"Good," groaned Harvey, capturing Jim's wrists so he could drag the man back down. "But don't think that means you'll be totally dominant." He kissed into the neck, dragging his teeth hard enough it made Jim cry out louder than was intended.

Fingers fumbled for the bedside drawer when the wrists were released, but Harvey beat Jim to it. The dirty blond breathed in deeply as he felt his cock get grabbed, sitting back up in protest. He found the rough hand only got faster at that, causing him to shake slightly in his legs, "Wait..."

Harvey grinned, letting go to see the face contort to disappointment, "I can't help but notice you want it pretty badly, Jim. Is that because you're a dirty slut?"

Growing embarrassed, Jim cleared his throat as he watched the lube get uncapped. "I..." He noticed his hips start to get pushed at at different angles, making him naturally start to scoot the other way. 

"Dirty sluts suck cock when they get rimmed, don't they?" Harvey wondered as he dragged the tight ass up to before his face, smacking the ass harshly before squeezing the lubricant over some fingers.

"Yes!" Jim agreed, grasping the erection as he felt a finger run along his pucker. He licked along the head as he felt the intrusion. "God," he slurred out, drooling enough to start putting the cock down into his mouth. When it hit his throat he pulled back, glad he did due to the next finger being more of a pain. "Shit."

Harvey laughed a bit, "Don't you dare." He lapped at the ring of muscle he stretched out to keep it wanting to stay relaxed. "That's it," he whispered between licks, watching Jim move his body back and forth to enjoy it further.

The cops stayed in that rhythm until Jim started to whine. Taking the hint, Harvey placed his third finger at the entrance, pushing it inside slowly but surely. The gagging noise making Harvey speed up the curling he created with his digits. 

Jim pulled his head back, panting and drooling over the cock he jerked off without his mouth there to. "Harvey, come on..." Maybe he was just a giant slut to Harvey, but so what? The more experienced cop didn't seem to want to share, so he was okay with that. "Harvey!" He growled when he found the fingers only slow down, instead of leave.

"Okay, okay," Harvey pulled his fingers out to wiped them on his sheets. "Might now have even needed to finger you. I tasted enough of myself." He grunted as he felt Jim moved around, using Harvey's stomach as something to rest his hands on. Harvey grabbed the ass cheeks tightly, spreading them as he noticed Jim crouching over him. "You probably don't need help, do you, baby?"

Seating himself over the cock he balanced with his own hand, Jim bit his lower lip, "Probably not, but I appreciate it." He moaned when he started to impale himself down onto the thick erection, letting go once it was halfway inside of him.

Harvey petted through Jim's hair when he fell forward to hide his face into the crook of his partner's neck. "You done being the boss?" Feeling the nod, his hands went back down to the ass. His fingers dug in as he found his cock squeezed down on. "Relax, because I'm not going soft on you now."

Jim bit into the neck as he felt the hips start to thrust up into him. "Harvey," he panted when he was bumped into enough to needed to cling his arms around the neck. A hand lazily ran up and down his back while the thrusts were relatively tame, but both hands held his hips as he was beginning to leak.

"Sit up," Harvey grunted, smiling as he was listened to. "Move up and down for a minute," he sighed, sucking on his calloused fingers before moving them to fiddle with the nipples on the chest. Jim's noises dragged him on, making sure they were twisted until a hand came up to hold one of his wrists in warning.

The other hand was over Jim's cock, making him arch as he pumped himself. Without much experience on top of an erection, he wasn't sure how much faster to go until his felt his thighs lifted up and out.

Harvey sat up, kissing Jim as he closed his fingers around the hand to help the pumping. "Good boy," he murmured, kissing the cheeks as he noticed the pleasured tears. "Need something?"

"Harder. Please, I need to...!" Jim was kissed roughly as Harvey held his hips to pound up into him until he cried out into the mouth, falling forward. He allowed Harvey to use his ass until he felt the burst, licking his lips to taste lip balm and salty tears. "Shit..."

"Right?" A gasping laugh escaped Harvey as he gently moved back, arms wrapping around Jim's neck to make sure they laid together. "You should feel lucky you stayed over. I make a mean pancake."

Jim kissed Harvey's nose, making them both smile as they calmed down, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

Harvey scoffed, ruffling along the short hair, "Well, after you get your hot bod off of me, I'll be glad to. But in the meantime, I'm going to enjoy myself."

"Fair enough," sighed Jim, pretending he didn't enjoy the cuddling as much as he did.


End file.
